Sima Yi/Movesets
All the movesets for Sima Yi in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A wide stepping forward slash. : , : An upward scooping slash. : , , : A sideways two-handed slash that stuns. : , , , : A inward chop followed by and outward swing. : , , , : Upward wide slash, inward slash, outward mid slash, then an upward whipping slash. : : A rapid succession of slashes followed by a final chop. : , : Jump, then a downward cut. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Uses the fan moveset in this game with whole moveset changed. : : Puts fingers to forehead with the other hand sending his fan in a full circle around him. : , : Puts fingers to forehead with another hand facing his fan, causing the fan to fly upwards into the air to launch-lift foes. : , , : Puts fingers to forehead, and swings fan downward in a sideways stance to fire a stunning rune beam in of him. : , , , : Sends his fan forward and causes it to rapidly vibrate zipping left-and-right in front of him in a distance. : , , , , : Same as his C2, then if is tapped again he flies up and follows up with a downward strike by throwing his fan downward into the target. : , , , , , : Fires purple beams of energy in different directions which knockback and stun. Fires four in total (one in front, one to the right, one to the left, then the final one in front of him again). : , , , , , : An outward strike, upward-inward strike, sweeping flail attack, inward slash, spinning slash, then slashes downward and outward. : : A rapid succession of purple rune lasers. The final laser shoots five additional lasers. : , : Jump, then sends his fan downwards. :Dashing : A levitating dash with the fan zipping in front Sima Yi. Does his iconic laugh while doing so. Horse Moveset : : Sima Yi leans to each side, and strikes. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Surrounds the user with glyphs of purple light to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, only he no longer throws his fan and instead fires an elemental shot. Can be powered up to fire three or five shots at once with an orb equipped, especially with a Poison Orb. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , : Same as before, only he fires a single homing, purple beam of energy. Beams no longer have rune symbols on them. Stuns like before, and increases in size the higher Sima Yi's weapon level is. : , , , , ( ): Same as before, but now Sima Yi glides back a distance, along with the ability to do a followup similar to his dash attack if is tapped twice, only with his fan circling around him. : , , , , , : Same as before but homes in on targets. : , : Fires an exploding beam from his fan down to the ground. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Unlike the C4 itself, this version cannot use the followup input. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style In the fourth and fifth titles, Sima Yi has very short range for his attacks. To make up for his lack of range are his C3, C6 and Musou but his C6 tends to leave him vulnerable. He does not have a good attack stat and can be difficult to use for crowd control efficiently but his dash attack can be useful as it allows players to weave in and out of large groups. Sima Yi's jumping charge in Dynasty Warriors 4 is fairly weak but is not easy to block. However, in both games, his C4 is also an effective crowd clearer, though can cause Sima Yi to easily be juggled if punished. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but instead sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , , : Via in a standing posture with his fan-holding arm behind him, he throws up his left arm to create a purple orb around his palm. Launches foes in range. : , , , , , : Same as before but has no knockback on juggled opponents. All beams are now smaller. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Sima Yi restarts his C4 chain. : (True): Levitates above ground briefly to flash a yin-yang symbol shockwave around himself. : , : Sima Yi jumps, then slams into the ground with his fan creating a shockwave. Causes crashing knockback. ;Warriors Orochi Gains the ability to air dash, jump cancel and two Combination Arts. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Sima Yi twirls himself in the air for his dash. :R1: Using some musou, he casts a spell via pointing his fan to the air and lets loose a hailstorm around him. :Direction + R1: Hurls a block of ice forward with his free hand. Costs no musou. *In Warriors Orochi 2, his Combination Art 2 changes to a quick blast of energy in front of him. *In both Warriors Orochi 1 and 2'', all of his beams also are a bit increased in size like with some other characters. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Sends out a fierce gust of air traveling forward. :Triple Attack 2: Conjures a massive column of wind surrounding the area. :Triple Attack 3: Causes strong winds to come up from the ground while levitating. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Steps to the right and left, slapping horizontally with his wires. Lowers himself to thrust his wires forward before spinning into four overhead slaps of his wires. Whips his wires to the front three times and spins to have his all of his wires extend, hitting foes to his sides twice. Ends the cycle by waving his right-handed claw in front of him as he slowly walks forward, sending seven diagonal airwaves forward. : string (Renbu ∞): Stabs with one set of wires forward. Hooks again with the same set and follows with his other claw's wires. Creates a small explosion from his threads before emitting a large freezing shockwave around him. : (held): Spins around twice, letting both of his claws unleash their iron wires as he pivots. Spins miniature ice balls forward on higher Renbu levels. : : Series of wire slaps depending on Renbu level. During the finale, he unleashes all of his wires in the area in front of him, stunning foes. He then poses, which unleashes a freezing shockwave around him. : , : Momentarily ducks his head and swipes once with both hands, letting loose wires from all of his fingertips. : , : Hovers slightly in the air. Lands and smacks the ground with one set of wires. :Dashing : Swings his right claws with the wires slapping foes in its path. :Dashing : Comes to a stop with both arms outstretched. Wires from both of his claws hit both of his sides. :Grapple attack : Unleashes wires forward with his right hand. If it connects, he uses the strings to latch onto his foe and drags them closer. As they draw nearer, he stabs them with his right-handed claws. He stays there for a moment before he discards them from his weapon by pushing their shoulder aside. :Grapple attack : Has his hands snap over his chest, letting the wires from both hands hit forward. If it connects, he extends his threads and spins his foe within them by waving his arms. His foe spins for a few more moments before he decides to cut the strings loose. :Deadlock attack: Latches wires into an opponent, lifts them into the air, and smashes them to the ground. :Special attack: Rockfall: lets loose giant boulders of land on the enemy and, when used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Horse Moveset : string: Uses his right-handed claw to slap its wires into foes. Number of strikes varies on Renbu levels. : : Unleashes both sets of wires at once, reaching from both sides of his saddle to stick momentarily to the ground. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In ''Dynasty Warriors 6, Sima Yi's weapon of choice are gloves that protrude long and thin wires from his fingertips. Despite the claws' small and fragile appearance, the wires that protrude from them have good range. He gains a good amount of crowd control attacks, especially during higher Renbu levels, and relies considerably less on magic than before. In some ways, he resembles a long range character, as his attack efficiency is somewhat weakened while he is close to his opponent. However, this setback can be bypassed if the player has mastered when to properly evade. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sima Yi mainly uses the wired gauntlets moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Yi is affiliated with the war fan in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Summons five waves of lightning which will radiate from Sima Yi. :Musou - Spider Web (陥穽糸): : After performing his signature laugh, Sima Yi paralyzes the target in front with a wad of threads, and as they struggle to move he finishes with an explosion to knock them back. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Flash Snare (拘束糸): , : Throws ice threads down onto his opponents. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Causes a massive column of ice to rise from the ground followed by multiple icicles sprouting upward. It ends with Sima Yi generating a blue radial shockwave to repel remaining enemies away. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Loses the ability to air dash and jump cancel, but gains the ability to sidestep; gains the ability to sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. : : Same as the normal fan C1 where he fires a small wind blast that turns into a lasting whirlwind upon impacting a surface, but uses the same animation as his original C1 attack from the third-to-fifth installments. : , : Sends enemies airborne by triggering an explosion on the ground. : , , , : Hops back while throwing fan telekinetic-ally, causing it to split into two and spin around when Sima Yi rushes forward. Resembles his original C4 attack from Dynasty Warriors 4 and 5''. : , , , , : Telekinetic-ally launches fan upward, which creates a launching quake. Akin to his original C5 attack prior to the fifth installment. : , , , , , : Shoots four laser beams at different directions. Acts much like his original C6 attack. : , : Waves fan and creates a short gust of wind damaging enemies below. : , : Shoots three lasers in a row while hovering in the air. Trajectory of the attack depends on which direction he is facing. :'R1': Creates a light ball with a fire current behind it above himself with his free hand, then swings forward his fan in a gesture to rapid-fire seven laser beams from the said ball at the enemy. Interacts with destructible objects. : , '''R1' (Ultimate only): After a delay in the air, Sima Yi tosses his fan around himself for multiple revolutions as he descends slowly. Sima Yi then summons a launching whirlwind as he lands with his fan returning to his hand. Sima Yi can descend completely in place if movement is not applied, though his descent if forced in any direction, can be directed freely. Interacts with destructible objects. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Yi is affiliated with the horsehair whip in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Creates a field of volatile energy to defy gravity that causes Sima Yi (while he is laughing) and knocked down enemies to levitate. Sima Yi will always land sooner than any effected targets. :Alternate Musou - Annihilation (重減陣): R1 + : Conjures a field of dark energy waves that pull in nearby enemies and then launches them. The hitbox is placed a bit far ahead of Sima Yi, which allows him to hit behind targets at point-blank range. :Awakening Musou: Swats weapon multiple times while being surrounded by a large whirlwind. At the end of the attack, he slowly lifts the enemy up before throwing them back via burst of energy. The extension has him hover in the air with the whirlwind now coated in electrical surges, adding a few frontal hits near the end. Category:Movesets